


Fiery Beauty and Burning Beast

by Atomsk_the_Pirate_King, Twilight_Master_Emerald



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:14:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27313891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atomsk_the_Pirate_King/pseuds/Atomsk_the_Pirate_King, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Master_Emerald/pseuds/Twilight_Master_Emerald
Summary: As Phoebe reaches the age of 18, she receives some interesting gifts. However the last gift she'll get will lead to a possible and steamy romance. Co-op by me and TME. No flames. Constructive criticism is welcome.





	Fiery Beauty and Burning Beast

**The scene showed TME and Atomsk as they were busy with brainstorming new AT couples.**

" **Lets see… we normally use Finn or one of the usual OC's like Emerald, Lillum, Maite, or Cedric with various ladies… what kind of pairing should we use now?... definitely no LSP based Lemons unless we reform LSP entirely… maybe give her a lemon where she is dominated in an actual attractive form but keep her personality so she can be knocked down a peg or two?" TME suggests to Atomsk as a side suggestion… LSP does have it coming Canonwise and storywise lately…**

" **Yeah… LSP does deserve it for being annoying but only if she has a humanoid like body." Atomsk said.**

" **Hmmm… yeah definitely… still might as well place her in the Maaaaaybe pile… thats Maybe with a lot of A's so could be a long time or never… anyway looks like the readers are here so let's get serious since we are getting paid for this one hehe." TME said when he grins at Atomsk as he tossed a small figurine of LSP away into a familiar small bag filled with other figurines for later use.**

" **Hehe, yeah. Though heads up… the readers." Atomsk said as he points his thumb at the readers.**

" **Uh… yeah, I noticed." TME said as he sweatdrops a bit before clearing his throat.**

" **Anyway dear readers welcome to a new story with a pretty unique pairing this time, its a solo romance type of thing so no harem unfortunately unless the requester requests otherwise, however the pairing may surprise you, we have an OC, not Emerald, Demonga, Cedric, Lillum, Maite, Azure, Rachel… well anyone on that kind of list here as the leads… no we have a unique pairing since this is more or less a beauty and the beast type of story… huh, could have used Bruno for this and still get similar results but eh… either could mix Bruno and the current lead later or maybe save him for another story… Nah, this story stars Jake 2's fully grown version of Jake 3 as the leading male of this story… that's right people we are REALLY Switching things up with this one hehe, and as the title suggests, down the line or Chapters, Jake 3 MAY get a more humanoid form, but that is stull up for debate, for now this is just the intro chapter and its more or less a setup and what not for how the story will go, but make no mistake, there is no captured princess, no forced imprisonment of family or friends to lure someone into a trap, none of that… I guess you could say this is a more… Bittersweet tale… I would say a few years after the Gum war and with Finn and Phoebe broken up long ago… hehe…" TME said as the room lit up with candles and the natural lighting fades to give a somewhat creepy vibe.**

" **Anyway this is perfect to also write as a intro to another halloween story and this chapter is 5000 words long… that is a piece of cake more or less and this intro is already over 500 words, obviously this won't be counted but just saying this is going to be a simple matter and since Atomsk and I have a new deal so to speak… a bloodpact if you will (no relation to Bloodpact (Remake) I have given Atomsk all the cash for this one and next Co-op work I get full payout next time unless we get a story worth more than 100 dollars, happened before even if rare, in fact we have another story being written, 14 chapters, and 10,000 or so words per chapter… the client of that story paid over 200 bucks for that one IN FULL… and who says being a writer can't be profitable huh?... anyway that one is a Ron X Mass harem and unfortunately in that one he is not with Kim but that would be spoiling things and well… I prefer treats then tricks… back on track though, this story will be posted on Atomsk's side of things since while I did do the talking to get this story, he is getting all the cash for this chapter so it feels right to give this Halloween story to Atomsk… now that I think about it you may have another halloween based story we need to continue… the Outlast story right?" TME said when he looks at Atomsk.**

**Atomsk facepalms.**

" **Damn… almost forgot. Been awhile since last chapter."**

" **Yeah… anyway since this intro is almost… *Check's word count*... 800 words long, want to say some things so we can get into this story?" TME said while he grins at Atomsk.**

" **Nah, I feel like we should get this story started." Atomsk said.**

" **Yeah, might as well… one question though, got a starting point to start things or want me to start this?" TME asked when he looks curious on what Atomsk would decide.**

**Atomsk was thoughtful for a moment.**

" **Hmmm, I guess in the Fire Kingdom… maybe in Phoebe's room?"**

" **Alright, want to just skip to her 18th birthday as she is waking for it?, could have her in some kind of heat later when her body fully matures." TME suggests as one idea on how the plot can start.**

" **Works for me. It happens years after the Gum War, yes?" Atomsk said.**

" **Pretty much, at least we have a start, now we just let the plot flow hehe." TME said as the scene shifts to Phoebe as she was waking right on a dawn of the new day in her Kingdom… and most importantly probably the most important day of her Fiery life, the 18th year of her life.**

* * *

**Ooo/ Fire Kingdom/ Phoebe**

The scene showed Phoebe when she was waking from a night of well deserved sleep, thanks to the constant clouds, people pretty much woke whenever though thanks to her time out of Ooo, she made it a habit of waking in the morning or at least whatever time morning was for her.

"Hmmm… Another good sleep." Phoebe said before she got out of bed.

Once she did, the scene showed her in a rather revealing nightgown which showed her body as the years were kind to her, her important parts were well hidden but her figure was no mystery.

She had C to D cup breasts, and wide well proportioned hips, though since she had no natural skeleton or muscles or organs like humans had, she could reshape her body at well and well… she had no idea why but this form felt perfect to her which made her smile when she looks in the mirror as she takes a moment to admire her figure… she wasn't vain by any means but trying to look nice every now and then wasn't a bad thing right?

"Who knew I would look this good after all these years." Phoebe said as admire herself one more time before heading to the bathroom to shower.

Once she got to her shower, she undressed and when she got inside of it, she starts to wash her body with the lava shower, and as she hums from the feeling, her bedroom door was opened and a large four legged figure walked inside and takes a moment to look around and as the figure did so, they moved to lay on the bed after closing the door and laid on it while waiting for Phoebe to finish getting ready for the day.

Phoebe hums as she cleans herself more while unaware of the new guest in her bed before Phoebe was done and exists the bathroom while drying her head so she hasn't seen the new guest yet.

Though the figure gave a light bark which got Phoebe's attention and she smiles when she saw CB's loyal Flame wolf, Jake 2, normally he scratched at the door to be let in so unless this was important, he wouldn't come in without some kind of reason.

"Hey Jake 2. How's it going?" Phoebe after getting close to the flame wolf and pets him.

Jake 2 gave Phoebe an eyesmile and rubbed his hand against her hand and after a moment he stands and shook his body and some kind of letter fell off him, once he saw the letter, he eyesmiles at Phoebe and went to the door and waits for Phoebe to read the letter and get dressed and stuff, she was naked after all.

Phoebe was confused before she bends down and picks up the letter before opening it.

When she opened it, she smiles when she saw it was a Birthday card from Cinnamon bun.

" _Dear Flame Queen Phoebe, my apologize for not coming to you sooner with this and instead sent this with Jake 2, but I should let you know since you came of age, there will be a few changes in the few hours after you woke that you may not realize, first off Happy birthday for your 18th year of life, the entire Kingdom will be planning something special for you since this time of your life only comes once in your lifetime, later birthdays are not as well celebrated as this, second, I have three gifts for you but unfortunately I am unable to give them to you in person thanks to some kind of emergency that I had to go settle at the border of the Fire Kingdom, I should be back in a number of hours after you get this letter, the gifts will be shown one by one and Jake 2 will escort you to them, believe me you will love them… finally considering this is your 18th year of life, try and be careful, this is the time when Flame people start going into Heat monthly so try and keep focus as you go about your day… I won't write too much since you are probably blushing up a storm by now, but know its a natural part of the flame person's life cycle, a natural thing… anyway I'll be going now, I'm almost at the village where the issue is so Jake 2 will run back to you to handle the rest, take care…_

" _Sincerly yours,_

_Cinnamon Bun the Flame Knight."_

Phoebe was indeed blushing up a storm after reading the letter but did felt happy about everything else but was concerned about the emergency.

"Thanks CB. Hope you come back." She said before went to get dressed to start her day.

Once she finished and got in a Royal Gown, she walked to Jake 2 who was looking at her with a happy look on his face.

Phoebe smiles before she pets Jake 2 again.

"Let's get going Jake 2."

Jake 2 nods his head before he moved towards the door and used a special attachment at the bottom of the door that acted like a handle so Jake 2 could open the door and after a moment, held it open for Phoebe like a gentlemen.

Phoebe giggles.

"Aren't you a gentleman." She said before going through the door.

Jake 2 followed for a moment before he moved to walk in front of Phoebe so he could lead her to her gifts for her birthday and many guards gave her a salute and congratulates her on her birthday today.

"My Queen." One guard said.

"Happy Birthday your highness." Another guard said.

Phoebe smiles at the guards when she bowed lightly to each one and as Phoebe followed Jake 2 more, she followed him to the royal Armory and she saw a new Blacksmith here, her name was Ayuyat, foul mouthed but had skills like no other with a forge and she noticed the princess.

"Well Well Well, look who's finally up, Miss Fucking sunshine herself." Ayuyat said as Phoebe rolled her eyes while she had a smile still, she was more or less used to the foul mouth that Ayuyat had… at least she wasn't Ayuyat's apprentice… boy did she pity that guy.

"Thank you Ayuyat. You always know what to say." Phoebe said.

Ayuyat rolled her eyes at that and smirks at Phoebe.

"Yeah well hope you know what to say your highness when you get the gift CB requested, had Fuckin's help with getting the pieces to make this beauty, should be handy with the way you fight." Ayuyat said when she brought over one intricate looking Gauntlet that had a gem on the back of the hand piece, looked like it would be perfect as intimidating armor if there was a pair… why only one?

Phoebe was confused for a moment.

"Okay... the Gauntlet looks nice but why only one?"

Ayuyat rolled her eyes as she passed Phoebe the gauntlet.

"Oh put it on first then I'll explain, trust me, you'll be more excited by what this thing can do." Ayuyat said with an impatient tone to her voice.

Phoebe shrugged as she didn't want to piss off Ayuyat before she picks up the Gauntlet and puts it on.

One she did and it was on her right arm after she made her sleeve vanish, it glowed with intricate symbols and a moment later, the Gauntlet fades and a jewel was embedded in the back of Phoebe's right hand much to her shock.

"W-What the?!... What just happened?" Phoebe said.

Though to Phoebe's shock, Ayuyat tried to attack her with her hammer and as Phoebe raised her right arm to block the hit and the gem glowed dimly… a spectral arm that looked like a see through version of the gauntlet appeared and blocked the hit for Phoebe while Ayuyat looks amused when Phoebe saw the spectral arm and when Ayuyat pulled her hammer away, the floating ghostly gauntlet mimicked Phoebe's right arm movement and as she clenched and unclenched her hand, the gauntlet did the same.

Phoebe was shocked again for a moment before looking at Ayuyat.

"What type of Gauntlet did you make?"

"One that has fucking Duribility and can act as a damn shield or an extra hand in battle… maybe a thing for the bedroom as well if you need an extra hand… can act on command as well as long as its near you… give it a try and give it a command, don't even need to speak since its bound to you… trust me you'll want to test it out, Fuckin and I spent almost a year straight working on this puppy, going to need a bit less of a year since we know where the ingredients and what not are for making a second gauntlet but that can be for later." Ayuyat said when she grins at Phoebe.

Phoebe, who blushes from the bedroom part, blinked a bit at the story before looking at her hand for a moment.

"Well… I was definitely surprised but this will come in handy. Thank you Ayuyat."

"Hey I want to see it do something, try and pick up a weapon yourself or try and have the gauntlet bring you a weapon from a distance, need to make sure my masterpiece works like I hope it would, Fuckin has his current main squeeze Huntress summon a Succubus Queen… Lil… something… or whatever… and enchanted that thing as well… honestly with my skills and that kind of magic, you got the most powerful right summonable arm in the land… honestly Fuckin was Jealous for a bit at how good this thing was, has some serious perks as well." Ayuyat said to try and get Phoebe to do something with it.

Phoebe sweatdrops.

"Okay okay." She said before looking at one weapon that was the other side of the room.

Phoebe brings out her hand and starts to concentrate on using the power of the gem.

When she gave it the command after a moment, the gauntlet moved to fly towards a nearby dagger and when it brought it to Phoebe, it dropped the Dagger into her hand safely and a moment later, a spectral Dagger was formed in the spectral gauntlet's own hand while Ayuyat looked excited at the sight.

Phoebe was surprised when she saw that.

"Wow. So not only it can grab a weapon but also can make a spectral duplicate." She said.

"Hehe yup, though not sure if it can keep the weapon or item long if it drops the double or you drop the weapon, try placing the dagger on something and see what happens." Ayuyat said with a smirk on her face.

Phoebe raised her eyebrow a bit before she placed the dagger on the counter.

For a moment nothing happened but the Gauntlet seemed to register that Phoebe let go of the Dagger and a moment later, it dropped the Dagger double and that fades a moment later as the spectral gauntlet moved to float near Phoebe and phased into her arm to not bother her.

"Huh, guess we got our answer." Phoebe said.

"Yup, seems unless you drop the item the spectral gauntlet will keep the double item with it, not sure if you give it a command to hold onto the item for a bit longer but I'm sure you'll find out more about it, if you will it it will reappear as a normal gauntlet if you want to take it off and pass it to someone else but I recommend keeping it bound to you… that thing did NOT come cheap I can tell you that much." Ayuyat said while she points at Jake 2.

"Get going your Royal hotness, don't want to keep the stud of a Flame wolf waiting do you?, you got two more gifts to receive after all." Ayuyat teased when she starts to walk back to her forge.

"Right well thanks again for the gift Ayuyat. I'll see you later." Phoebe said before going to Jake 2.

Once Phoebe got to Jake 2, she followed the aged Flame wolf out of the room and towards the Library of all places this time, Jake 2 approached a large book while Phoebe's advisor, Blaze, smiles when she saw Phoebe.

"Ah your highness, glad to see you, I see you got Ayuyat's… hehe… Handy gift?" Blaze said when she made the joke.

Phoebe playfully rolled her eyes.

"Yes I did and it really is… handy." She said before chuckling.

Blaze and Phoebe giggle a bit while Blaze gestured for Phoebe to approach the book that Jake 2 sat near.

"If it will please your highness, I have taken the liberty of having one of the cursed tomes from the age of the Fire sage finally lifted and wanted to gift this to you, I'm sure a woman of your talents will find many uses for this book, I tested out a few spells to make sure no harm would come to the caster and they work, I learned a blue fire spell which allows me to attack at range with powerful fireballs made with more intense heat and well… a second spell that will be very interesting later… I don't want to say what it is though." Blaze said with a small blush on her face.

Phoebe blinked a bit a look Blaze was giving out but did perk up about the spells.

"Well still, thank you Blaze. Can't wait to see what's in there." She said before looking at the book.

When she opened the book, she saw that there were many powerful spells for beginners, some for advance, some for even master sages… though… Phoebe blushed when she saw many sex based spells inside of the book 3/4th of the way in…

"Oh…" Phoebe said as she blushes more before looking at Blaze.

Phoebe however saw Blaze walking away with a hum as she seemed to be in a good mood… guess one of those spells really got Blaze happy for some reason.

Phoebe blinked a bit before looking at the spell book again for a moment.

After thinking it through for a couple minutes, she blushed when she decided to keep the book… had more then sex spells so would be handy to read… yeah…

Phoebe then looks at Jake 2.

"O-Okay boy. Let's go get gift number 3."

Jake 2 eyesmiles and he starts leading Phoebe out of the room and oddly enough towards the flame wolf rest area.

Phoebe was confused on that location as she follows Jake 2 but did have a thought.

' _Why would my last gift be in there?'_

When she followed, Jake 2 seemed to have a spring in his step which showed this gift must be from Jake 2 himself.

Phoebe didn't know what was happening but she did giggle at Jake 2's excitement which meant that the gift must be really good.

When she got into the fire wood pen area, she saw that the entire floor was remade to house many flame wolves, some young like pups all the way to their elder years.

Jake 2 moved to one pen that had a note on the pen and well… a Flame wolf much bigger then Jake 2 was in his prime which showed this Flame wolf was an Alpha Flame Wolf… a powerful and Deadly version of the species, rare as well.

"Whoa…" Phoebe said with a surprised look as she sees the alpha wolf before taking a look at the note.

" _Dear Flame Queen Phoebe, this is Cinnamon Bun here, your ever loyal knight, I would like to introduce you to your new Loyal, and well trained, Flame Wolf Alpha, I would call him Jake 3 since he is Jake 2's son, but given how you may want to change it, you can either keep Jake 3, or give him a new name, you may have to prove your worth to him if you want him to be a partner of yours, but with how loyal a Flame Wolf is like with Jake 2 and I, I can guarantee its worth the trouble, remember that Alpha Flame wolves respect strength and determination above all else, but don't try and punch first and diplomacy second… will just have a ticked off Flame Wolf Alpha and while I can't give orders as a Knight to a Queen… I can give this one from Friend to Friend if I am allowed… DO NOT (Unless its self defense) HARM this Alpha, we are having him breed soon to try and have more Alpha's since they are a rare species of Flame Wolf and only because of a mutation in the birthing process can a Flame Wolf be an Alpha, as Queen, and as one who wants to be friendly with others, you can see why I'm trying to give this suggestion, my apologize if I sounded harsh, I'm just a Flame wolf Tamer somewhat and don't want a Flame wolf to be sad if I can help it."_

" _Sincerly yours_

_Cinnamon Bun the Flame Knight"_

" _P.S. since its your 18th birthday as well I should inform you that Flame wolves are sometimes brought into the bedchambers of various female female flame people, bit of a warning if you go into Heat, Flame Wolves don't mate for life but because you and the Flame Wolf, in this case, Jake 3 if you keep the name, are made of fire more or less, I've heard hybrids of Flame people and Flame wolves can happen, I have taken the liberty of gathering some specially made birth control which should be in a specially made box nearby this note, I do not mean to tease or make you blush, this is a serious matter since many things could go wrong and I'm trying to watch out for you."_

" _P.P.S. Oh and Finn says Happy Birthday, later many will be coming to a birthday party of yours to give gifts and celebrate your birthday so I have Flambo going around to teach some people the flame shield spell so they won't have to worry about burning up later."_

Phoebe blinked a few times in surprise as she read the letter again but was blushing brightly at the part about bringing flame wolves to the bedroom before looking at Jake 3.

Jake 3, if his name stuck, was snoozing away in his pen when he didn't know Phoebe was there and like the letter said, near where it laid was a box of specially made birth control pills that were made by a well known doctor in the Flame Kingdom.

Jake 3's body was well… powerful looking, his body was powerful, his forelegs and hindlegs were strong looking, and well… thanks to the angle… Phoebe could see a pair of large testicles hanging from between Jake'3's hind legs but no more thanks to Jake 3 napping on his side.

Phoebe's eyes widened when she noticed Jake 3's testicles.

' _Oh my… so big.'_ She thought while blushing again.

Jake 3 then stirred when Jake 2, after looking amused, used a paw to tap the side of his son's pen and Jake 3 stirred after a moment and rubbed his eyes with his paws before he looked around and saw Phoebe and Jake 2 nearby, after getting up, he gave his father a few barks and growls in greetings or at least that's what Phoebe gathered when Jake 2 didn't look threatened by the barks and growls… she heard Flame wolves have their own way of communicating so guess this was one of them.

' _Wow. Wish I can understand what they're saying.'_ Phoebe thought as she continues to hear Jake 2's conversation with his son.

It took a couple minutes of barks and growls between the two, but when Jake 2 was done, he left the area which left Phoebe with Jake 3 who looked Phoebe right in the eyes all of a sudden.

Phoebe was a bit spooked by the look before composing herself.

"H-Hello Jake 3. I'm Phoebe. I'm sure Cinnamon Bun told you about me."

Jake 3 just approached the edge of the pen and when he got close to the edge, Phoebe saw that Jake 3 was bigger than she thought when him matching her in height and then some when he had to look down at her while he sniffed her a few times.

Phoebe didn't know what Jake 3 was doing but she was gonna prove to Jake 3 that she was not weak.

Jake 3 then surprised her when he licks her cheek a few times, either he accepted her already or he was just naturally friendly.

Phoebe did felt a bit relieved before she went to pet Jake 3's head.

Jake 3 rubbed his head against Phoebe's hand and after a couple minutes, he steps back and gave Phoebe a fanged smile of sorts.

Phoebe returns the smile.

"I think you and I are gonna get along great." She said.

Phoebe then opened the Pen and as Jake 3 walked out, Phoebe quickly got the pill bottle of the hybrid preventing pills… just in case.

"Alright Jake 3. Let's get going." Phoebe said.

Jake 3 followed Phoebe as she led him around the place, Phoebe had no idea why he was this obedient, then again CB trained him so he was probably just raised right as a kind Flame pup to the Alpha Flame wolf that he was.

Phoebe continues to show Jake 3 around the palace along with introducing him to the guards.

Though many looked nervous from seeing Jake 3, many pet him as well when he got close and he ignored them, honestly the whole CB being worried thing may have been for nothing… though what Phoebe forgot about was her approaching heat cycle and thanks to how strong Jake 3's nose was… well he could smell it approaching and thanks to her being Queen here… well he knew she was the Alpha so being well mannered would get on her good side for later and what no one saw was Jake 3 having a lustful look as he looks at Phoebe's backside as he followed her.

Phoebe wasn't aware of it as she continues the tour before she shows Jake 3 her room.

Jake 3 liked what he saw when he saw how large the bed was, could hold his frame many times over… would be handy for what he had in mind.

Though as he looks around and sniffed various things, while making sure to not knock anything over, Phoebe looked at him while she saw him having a curious look in his eyes and he even sniffed her bed before sticking his head under her blanket and looked cute doing it when he lifts his head and the blanket was stuck on his head for a moment.

Phoebe couldn't help but giggle before she went to take the blanket off.

"There we go." She said before petting Jake 3's head again.

Jake 3 pants a bit while he sat in front of Phoebe and his tail wagged when he eyesmiles at her and watched as Phoebe moved to her bed and sits on it so she can read the spellbook that she just got.

"Alright. While we get comfy, I'll look at what spell to try out." Phoebe said as she flipped through the pages.

She foound a few of them, some of which were mainly offensive and defensive spells but one spell did interest her… summoning a Flame wolf spell.

She read that if she had a real bond with a Flame wolf, she could summon the bonded wolf to her and have it under her control 100% under the duration of the spells effect, handy but at the same time, seems a bit forced… probably good for emergancies if the situation called for it.

"Hmmm… could work but I'll never force you into this." Phoebe said as she checked out some other spells.

When she did, she found out a few other spells like summoning a flame Golem and summoning a flaming sword to her hand… oddly summon inclined Phoebe was at the moment but she wasn't complaining when she summoned a flaming sword that looked epic and as a result, she summoned her gauntlet and it to had its own flaming sword for double the firepower.

"Hehe, wow. If Finn was here he would get all excited." Phoebe said since she knows how excited her ex and now friend was when it comes to swords.

She swings the sword a few times while the Gauntlet did the same and Phoebe smirks when she commands the Gauntlet to duel her for a moment and well… Jake 3 looked confused when he saw Phoebe smirking when she swung a flaming sword at a Gauntlet that tried to hit her with the sword and it seemed to mimic her combos and block the hits while Phoebe did the same thing.

Phoebe smirks as she continues to duel herself even though some attacks were blocked.

She took a minute to two to work up a sweat as Jake 3 eyes Phoebe's body as her body looked really tempting to him and when Phoebe gave the gauntlet a command to stop, it stopped and Phoebe pants a bit as she was impressed this thing kept up with her, then again, since it could mimic her, she was impressed more by this gauntlet… she would really have to thank Ayuyat later it seems.

"W-Wow… definitely gotta thank Ayuyat for this Gauntlet." Phoebe said as she wiped the sweat off her forehead.

Though since she sweated, looks like she will have to go to the bathroom again to get clean, she will have guests later if the note that CB wrote is accurate.

"Might as well get a nice shower so no one can smell me." Phoebe said before she gets up and starts to remove her clothes.

Though it looked like she forgot about Jake 3 because she pretty much stripped near him and he gazed at her naked body while his tail wagged when he liked what he saw when he saw how naked Phoebe was.

Phoebe sighs a bit for the slight cool air before jolting when she forgot about Jake 3.

"Oh geeze… forgot you're still here." She said.

Jake 3 eyesmiles when he looks at Phoebe and well… she saw something large, redder than red come from between Jake 3's legs… and thanks to his frame… it was about 13 or so inches long… and it wasn't his tail since it was wagging behind him.

Phoebe's eyes widened when she saw Jake 3's cock.

' _Good Glob…'_ She thought while blushing brightly.

Jake 3 pants a bit as he slowly approached Phoebe on the bed before she had a thought… he didn't think she wanted to mate did he?

' _Wait… could Jake 3 be… in heat?'_ Phoebe thought as she sees said flame wolf getting closer.

Though another thought got in her head… maybe it wasn't Jake 3 in heat… but her getting in heat when she remembered the letter that CB wrote her about her 18th birthday and HER going into heat soon… maybe Jake 3 smelt that and that was why he was so obedient and had enough control to not jump her but thanks to her stripping… so many signals from Phoebe… no wonder Jake 3 was so turned on.

' _I think I'm the one in heat. I mean when I look at Jake 3's cock all I can think of is…'_ Phoebe thought before blushing brightly as she actually imagines Jake 3 mating with her.

Though on if Phoebe would do this or not with her was pretty obvious… she remember those pills CB gave her which would prevent knock ups... would be pretty awakard if she got knocked up so soon and by a flame wolf of all things.

' _Well… I did take the pills so…'_ Phoebe thought before looking at the horny flame wolf.

He managed to stop himself near Phoebe but Phoebe had to go get one of the pills while Jake 3 looked on and after Phoebe took the pill… well… all bets were off as Phoebe's heat slowly but surely starts to kick in which muddled her more coherent thoughts and turned into lewd thoughts.

' _Oh Glob now I want Jake 3 to really ravage me.'_ Phoebe thought before she made sure to lock her bedroom door and then went back to Jake 3.

It was only quiet for a bit before Phoebe kissed the flame wolf's head.

Jake 3's tail really wagged and he moved to lick Phoebe on the lips and slipped his tongue in for a faux french kiss of sorts while Pheobe wasn't expecting it at all.

Phoebe was blushing brightly before she felt a… pun intended… warm feeling before she let out a soft moan and had her tongue interact with Jake 3's tongue.

The awkward kiss went on for a bit with Jake 3's tongue overpowering Phoebe's tongue, though he pulled his tongue from Phoebe's mouth and licked his way down her body with a large tongue and licked her breasts a few times.

Phoebe blushes more before shuddering at the feel of the flame wolf's tongue on her breasts.

Jake 3 then moved to suck on one nipple when he put his maw like lips on the nipple and sucked on it hard.

That caused Phoebe to groan from that action as the warm feeling started to grow again.

It took a moment before Jake 3 stopped sucking Phoebe's nipple and moved to lick his way with down Phoebe's body and after a teasing second to sniff her folds… he starts to lick Phoebe there which really made her groan out of her control when her body felt so good after a few licks and nearly fell to her knees from the intense licks.

"Oh fuck." Phoebe said as she lightly pants.

Jake 3 gave Phoebe an eyesmile and gave her folds more licks before his tongue slipped into her folds so he could really eat her out.

Phoebe lightly throws her head back before groaning a bit loud as she feels Jake 3's tongue moving around.

Meanwhile outside of the room…

CB who managed to get back early from his emergency assignment, was walking down the hall with some guards, he got another gift for Phoebe to make up for his lack of being there and as they approached Phoebe's doors, one of CB's personal guards look at CB with an eyesmile and when the guard spoke up, the guard sounded… female?

"Oh I can't wait for our lady to see the gift we got her, pretty sure she will be happy to get a new set of armor that will fit better then her old one and much more form fitting to boot hehe." The woman said which caused CB to smile at the guard.

"Indeed Burst, I hope so as well, sorry for having you guys and gals lug this thing, heavier then it looks and its only when the enchantment kicks in for Milady that it will be as light as a feather hehe, can't wait to see her wear this later during the party." CB said like an excited father for his Daughter growing into a fine woman.

"Eh no sweat. Happy to help." Burst said.

"Yeah, Milady will love this, especially since she can take out parts if she wants to make a mix of armor and flaming clothing." Another female said excitedly while Burst rolled her eyes.

"Spark, just make sure not to break that right gauntlet it somehow, its worth many months of your paycheck alone and I'm not bailing you out again since you owe me for that time you got wasted and broke a finger off of the former flame King's statue." Burst said as she looked at a blushing spark.

"Oh come on. Thought we agree to not bring it up." Spark said while feeling embarrassed.

"Hey I'm just saying, you break it, I may let you crash at my place and what not but not lending more cash since that statue put me in the red to restore." Burst said with a half lidded look as CB chuckles.

"Alright you two, easy, today is suppose to be a happy day and… hmmm?... do you all hear this?" CB said as he starts to hear something as each guard did so as well… coming from… Phoebe's room?

The trio heard what could almost sound like… groaning?

"Is the Queen doing exercise?" Spark said.

"Maybe, Milady always liked to practice with a weapon or two in her room to get used to the weight." CB said when he gestured for the group of guards to follow him and when he got to the door, he used a stool to look through a nearby window near Phoebe's doorway and his jaw dropped at what he saw inside and when he started to mutter incoherently… Burst and Spark look confused and moved to look through the window and blushed when they saw Phoebe on all fours on the bed as Jake 3 ate her out hard… sometimes switching to eat her ass out while Phoebe's fiery juices did the same, the male guards couldn't look on their end since A, CB was near and would kill them (Through a high tier training punishment so near death from exaustion), and B, the curtain on their window was closed.

" _Damn… never thought I see something like this."_ Burst whispers as Phoebe starts to moan a bit.

" _Yeah though pretty sure CB is stunned silent and more so…"_ Spark said as she and Burst looked back and well… CB looked like he passed out on his feet with a horrified look on his face.

Burst sweatdrops at the sight.

" _Looks like we're gonna have to bring him to his room."_

" _Maybe… want to have the boys here take CB though and we… guard the princess to make sure no one peeks on her?"_ Spark said with a smirk on her face when she looks at her sister.

Burst rolled her eyes before chuckling.

" _Fine by me."_

Spark grins before she looks at the men of the group.

"Well you overheard that most likely, men, get CB to a bed and ladies… lets… keep an eye on our Queen and make sure no boys peek in on her." Spark said with a smirk as many of the females of the group placed their armor pieces in the male guards free hands and winked at them as they moved away and one male guard who had a helmet only had a tiara like bit which spark took from him with a smirk.

"And looks like we get the winner to carry CB to the bedroom… good luck." Spark said when she looks at the surprised male guard.

"Wait what?" The male guard said.

"Hehe, you heard her, get to carrying CB and the rest of you… don't drop the armor." Burst said since she was the commanding officer here and the males jolt before the male guards moved to get the armor pieces set up in the party area on a stand while the lone male guard who held nothing and went to pick CB up and moved away… after that happened the females smirk as they get the fun part with watc-er… guarding their Queen to keep the boys from looking… though that didn't stop them from taking turns looking through the window to watch as Jake 3 ate Phoebe out more and more until…

Phoebe throws her head back before she groans loud and climaxed on Jake 3's tongue.

Jake 3 lapped up the juices while he waits for her to ride out her orgasm and made sure to appriciate her tasty juices on his tongue while his hardon was fully seen and boy did he look turned on… the female guards blushed when they saw how massive Jake 3 was.

" _Wow… he has a very big package."_ One female guard whispers as Phoebe climaxed a bit more before tapping off after 15 seconds.

" _Yeah, wonder if our lady would let us have fun with him later hehe."_ Another female guard whispered though Burst rolled her eyes at that.

As this went on, many saw Jake 3 getting on his back and his cock was angled in the air which Phoebe saw… looks like Jake 3 wanted Phoebe to return the favor.

Phoebe blushes brightly as the guards blinked a bit.

" _Is she gonna…"_ One female guard whispers before stopping when they saw Phoebe approach Jake 3.

The flame Queen gulps before she grabbed Jake 3's cock in one hand before Phoebe lightly strokes it.

Jake 3 pants a bit from the feeling and he had to fight to prevent himself from kicking his hind legs while his tail lightly wagged while Phoebe was enthralled with his cock.

Phoebe continues to stroke Jake 3's cock before a moment later, Phoebe felt nervous before she brings her head closer.

She then sticks out her tongue before she slowly starts to lick the head a bit.

Jake 3 pants a bit while his cock throbbed a bit in Phoebe's hand while his cock leaked some pre onto her tongue when she focused on the tip after moving to get a better angle to lick the cock.

Phoebe shudders when she felt the precum hit her tongue as she continues this action a few more times.

Jake 3 whined a bit from the feeling and his cock throbbed more while more pre came from his cock, seems he was close thanks to how worked up he was.

Phoebe then decides to be a bit bold before she opens her mouth and tries to take in Jake 3's cock.

Jake 3 jolts and growls a bit as he fought to keep from climaxing as the females looking in blushed when they saw Phoebe sucking Jake 3's cock.

" _Wow…"_ One female guard whispers.

" _Who knew our Queen can be that bold."_ Another whispers.

And bold she was when she worked to suck Jake 3's cock more, she had to move to get on Jake 3's body when she hand to stand over him and well… he surprised her when he licked at her ass and folds for a faux 69 position of sorts.

Phoebe jolts before she groans from that action before she resumes sucking the flame wolf's cock.

This went on for a minute while Phoebe kept pleasing Jake 3's cock and he pleased her pussy more and more until Jake 3 gave a deep growl and he came hard inside of Phoebe's mouth with his balls throbbing hard with each shot.

Phoebe's eyes widened at how much cum Jake 3 let out before she actually starts swallowing some.

Jake 3 pants and growls as he rode out his orgasm and when he tapped off with a relieved look on his face since its been awhile since he last had a good time like this.

Phoebe was able to sense that before she uses this time to slowly swallow the rest of Jake 3's load.

When she did, she had to use the spell books sex spells and found one to clean herself off and well… she was glad for that spell since it looked like Jake 3 was not down yet when his cock was still iron hard.

Phoebe was a bit surprised when she saw that before she looks at Jake 3.

"G-Guess we should get to the… main event yes?"

Jake 3 had an excited look in his eyes when he got to all fours and his cock looked hard as iron and ready to go.

Though Phoebe blushes brightly at that, she couldn't help but giggle at the flame wolf's excitement.

Though she blushes again before she did something that surprised the watching female guards when Phoebe actually went on all fours with her ass pointed at Jake 3.

Jake 3 got an excited look in his eyes and he approached Phoebe and well… she actually looked nervous when she saw how… intimidating Jake 3 looked, it was like he was eyeing her like a mate or something when he actually looked her body up and down a few times… especially her round ass.

Phoebe blushes brightly from the look at Burst and Spark were able to see this through the window.

" _Oh boy… It's gonna more hot than ever."_ Spark said.

" _You can say that again."_ Burst said while Jake 3 licked his maw and mounts Phoebe while his cock was under Phoebe for a moment for dramatic effect and well...it looked like Jake 3's cock would do far more then go cervix level deep.

Phoebe felt nervous before she braces herself for what Jake 3 will do next.

Jake 3 then thrusts his hips when he tried to get his cock in Phoebe and after a couple thrusts… he hit home when his cock slipped into Phoebe's folds a bit and Jake 3 shuddered in pleasure from the tight hot feeling of Phoebe's folds and slowly pushed his cock deeper into Phoebe's pussy

Phoebe groans a bit loud when she felt her pussy being penetrated by Jake 3's cock.

Jake 3 took a second to adjust his hips when he had trouble moving, he then was able to get his cock deeper into Phoebe's pussy, thanks to her lack of a hymen, being a non human being, Jake 3 had no issues getting cervix deep into Phoebe and he waits for her to adjust.

Phoebe groans a few times as she lightly grinds her teeth while trying to adjust to Jake 3's cock.

" _Wow, look at her go, she is taking that cock like a pro, that's our Queen for you."_ One of the guards said as she fidgets near the others.

" _Yeah but man is she lucky. Wish I was in there."_ Another guard said.

Burst rolled her eyes but she had to admit that this was indeed getting her worked up and as she looked on, she and the others saw Jake 3 thrusting away with his hips and his cock went in and out of Phoebe's pussy and it rammed her cervix in no time again and again.

Phoebe groans a few times as she can feel Jake 3's cock going in and out of her pussy at a rough pace.

Jake 3 pants and growls lightly as he fucked Phoebe's pussy more, he couldn't believe how good Phoebe's pussy was and really fucked Phoebe at a hard rate to make it hard for her to even consider other males.

Phoebe then starts to moan as she felt Jake 3 going hard as the guards kept watching.

" _Wow… I'll tell you this. That human guy Finn definitely missed out since he betrayed our Queen in the past."_ One flame guard said.

While the other females agree, they focused on Jake 3 and Phoebe for a bit while he fucked her hard and a small bulge was seen in Phoebe's womb when Jake 3's cock was bashing into Phoebe's womb again and again.

That in turn made Phoebe moans loudly by that action before the guards were surprised when they saw Phoebe's face looking fucked up now.

Jake 3 really fucked Phoebe harder as a result to see if he couldn't make Phoebe's face looked more fucked up then now.

Luckily for him the flame Queen's face did look more fucked up after a bit of time passes.

"M-More!" She moans before her tongue starts sticking out of her mouth.

Jake 3 didn't mind as he fucked Phoebe harder and faster as time goes on until…

Phoebe moans loudly again as her pussy tightens around Jake 3's cock before climaxing a bit hard on it.

A moment later, Jake 3 growled deeply and howled when he forced his cock deep into Phoebe's pussy and climaxed hard directly into Phoebe's womb, if she didn't take that special medicine… well… hybrid kid would be coming.

Phoebe moans more as she felt her womb getting filled up which caused her climax to get stronger.

Jake three grinds his hips a few times towards Phoebe while his cock was climaxing hard inside of Phoebe and he tapped off with a growl.

Phoebe tapped off ass well before she starts to pant for a bit.

She then turns her head to look at him.

"G-Good… boy." She said while blushing.

Jake 3 pants a bit while his tail wagged and he licked Phoebe's cheek a few times.

Burst then decided to give this order to the other lady guards.

" _Alright ladies, Spark and I will stay here and keep an eye out Milady, the rest of you get going and make sure the guys didn't mess anything up with the armor, it's Milady's birthday gift and it looks like she is about to pass out right now, her first heat was pretty intense with an intense partner here."_ Burst whispered when she and the guards saw how tired Phoebe looked.

The female guards nod their heads as they went to make sure that Phoebe's birthday gift was safe.

Spark and Burst looked on and when the ladies were gone, they looked into the Royal bedchamber and watched as Jake 3 helped Phoebe to the bed and got next to her on it so she could sleep next to him while he made sure she could feel his fiery body for comfort.

Phoebe appreciated it before she wrapped her arms around Jake 3.

A moment later she fell asleep to recover and the scene fades to black as the first part of Phoebe's birth ended for now.

* * *

**(End of Phoebe's 18th birthday arc, part two will be soon if the requester requests a second chapter.)**


End file.
